05 February 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-02-05 ; Comments * Peel mentions the Channel 4 TV show 'Under The Moon', which had been broadcast the previous evening. It featured Peel favourites Half Man Half Biscuit playing live in the studio. *Peel plays the Delgados track for the second night in a row. *During the chat with Mary Ann Hobbs, Peel reveals that he doesn't laugh at jokes. "I laugh at kind of life, you know. I love sitting in like, a cafe or a pub or something, just listening to what people say. That's what makes me laugh really, by and large, just observing the passing scene. Jokes never do." Sessions *Add N To (X), #1 (rpt). Recorded 1997-11-23. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''start of show'' *unknown: The Lawman (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits Volume 4 - Black & White Classics) TVT 1600 £''' *Impossible Music Force: Blah Na Na (v/a album - It's A Shifty Disco Thing Volume One) Shifty Disco SHIFTY 9801 '''£ *'File 1 '''begins *Cristian Vogel: You're Not Picking It Up (12" - Syncopate To Generate) Sativae TIVA012 '@ £''' *Hellnation: Ego (LP - Your Chaos Days Are Numbered) Sound Pollution *Bardo Pond: Tommy Gun Angel (LP - Lapsed) Matador :(JP: 'Do you know... I've done it again. There was going to be a great segue there... and with the side of my hand - this is so irritating when this happens - with the side of my hand I seem to have managed to switch it off again, just at the crucial moment. There you go. Live eh? Ha ha ha!') *Derrick Morgan: Make It Tand Deay (7") Crab CRAB 22 @ £ :(JP: 'That's Derrick Morgan on Crab Records from millions of years ago, 'Make It Tand Deay' is the somewhat mystifying title of it, but I think it's something to do with front bottoms, but I'm not absolutely certain. But then... let's move on.') *Add N To (X): Hit Me (session) @ £ *Ruins: Empty Hands (LP - Refusal Fossil) Skin Graft *Gringo: How Mountain Girls Can Love (LP - Combine) Pravda PR 6368 *Coldcut & Hexstatic: Timber (EP) Ninja Tune ZEN CDS 65A @ £ *Add N To (X): Sir Ape (session) @ £ :(JP: 'I've had another few hours answering emails and so forth and responding to people's requirements and requests - that's the kind of chap I am. One of the messages that I got from Stuart in Preston who's working in a petrol station. I tried to email you back again Stuart, but the machine somehow kind of just rejected it and sent it back to me in some way, which I don't understand, but I did have a go. But he did tell me about a customer that came into the garage while he was listening to this programme and thought that one of the records that I was playing was a fridge malfunction, which I rather liked I must admit (laughs). And the fridge has an LP coming out I think in March...') *Fall: Scareball (single - Masquerade) Artful CXART 1 *Liquid Wheel: Bloodclot (12") Bleech BLI 11097 @ £ *News at 9:30 *Johnny Go Mental: Killer (12" - Johnny Couldn't Even Act Hard EP) Bonkers BONK 11 *'File 1' ends and File 2 begins near start of above track *Dawn Of The Replicants: Let Them Eat Coal (album -One Head, Two Arms, Two Legs) Eastwest EW 851 £''' :(JP: 'Ends very suddenly... but at a time when records are getting longer and longer and longer and having less and less and less in them, I mean some records anyway by "well-known bands" said he vaguely, quite nice to have a bit of brevity.') *Aerial M: Wedding Song No. 3 (7" - M Is...) Domino RUG 62 '''£ :(JP: 'And a fax here from regular faxers Luke and Kerry in Brighton and they say, "dear John, please would you play more stuff by Fridge Malfunction. They sound cool." I'll see what I can do for you.') *Rudolf Rocker: Samba Suit (album - The Exotic Sounds Of Rudolf Rocker) Mook MKCD09 @ £ :(JP: 'Latin whistling, it's the stuff your dreams are made of.') *Add N To (X): The Black Regent (session) @ £ *Lab 4: I'm Alive (12" - Genetik Response / I'm Alive) Elementary ELEM 12003 @ £/$ *Totemplow: Laid To Waste (v/a album - Elsie And Jack And Chair) Elsie & Jack Recordings EAJ 001 C @''' *Spraydog: Waster I'm ('Melter Twine' 7" b-side) Orgasm *Delgados: Pull The Wires From The Wall (album sampler CD) Chemikal Underground :(JP: 'Almost unbearably pretty, that, and it will get a lot of play at Peel Acres over the weekend and in these programmes again next week. But I've just noticed it actually comes from a sampler for the forthcoming LP which I think is as-yet untitled... and it says release date June 1998. So perhaps I shouldn't be playing it at all. But it is so great. *''(Chat with Mary Ann Hobbs about her show)'' *Add N To (X): Warm Jag (session) '''@ 44:58-47:04 $''' *'''File 2 cuts out 2:06 into above track *Gene Vincent & His Red Caps: The Night Is So Lonely (album - Gene Vincent Greatest Vol. 2) Capitol CAPS 1028 $''' *Rooney: Touts (EP - Got Up Late) Common Culture COMCD 006 *Helix & Fury: Sanctus Dominus (12" - e = xy² / Sanctus Dominus) xy² ‎ XY 12 '''@ $ *Full tracklisting at Playlist Archive. *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File c *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File d *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File e File ;Name *a) Peel19980205 AddNtoX a.mp3 *b) Peel19980205 AddNtoX b.mp3 *c) dat_150.mp3 *d) 1998-02-xx Peel Show LE392 *e) 1998-02-xx Peel Show LE393 ;Length *a) 00:46:45 *b) 00:47:04 *c) 04:11:50 (00:27:44-01:30:09) (00:58:22-00:58:37, 01:23:37 on unique) *d) 1:31:04 (from 39:30) (to 44:12 unique) *e) 1:29:58 (to 15:15) (8:39-11:05 unique) ;Other *a) b) The Andrew T 90s tapes. Files below re-uploaded on request (2012-05-02). *c) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 150 *d) Created from LE392 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1998 Lee Tape 392 *e) Created from LE393 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1998 Lee Tape 393 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d,e) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT